In blurring operations, digital separations or channels (also referred to herein as “artifacts”) of analog signals, such as digital artifacts respectively exhibiting various characteristics or properties of an analog image, are refined or enhanced by averaging over a spatial area each point (e.g., pixel) of the digital result. For each pixel represented in a digitized image or artifact, for instance, the particular pixel is averaged with a surrounding region of adjacent pixels to obtain a new value for the particular pixel. When such blurring is performed for all points in a digital artifact, the intended result is a more expressive and refined digitization.
Blurring can sometimes distort, however, rather than improve the digital result. In digitization of an image, a resulting digital image can be further distorted, rather than enhanced, in certain spatial locations of the image, for example, blurring near edge lines or borders can yield unintended results from the averaging operation. This is because each pixel is replaced with an average for an area surrounding the pixel, and dramatically varying features within the area can skew the average. Additional techniques are required to correct the unintended results.
Certain blurring operations, particularly in digital imaging, can cause mottle effects, such as magenta mottle. Mottle refers to spotting or blotching. In digitization of images, such as in digital film processing, various factors can affect mottle in the result. The tone magenta in images from digital film processing is particularly problematic in mottle effects.
It would be an advantage and improvement in the art and technology to provide systems and methods for performing blurring of digital images that reduces chances of unintended results in spatial vicinities of significant features and also in mottle effects.